Lai Kuan Lin
| birth_place = Taipei, Taiwan | occupation = Rapper, actor | group_debut = August 7, 2017 March 11, 2019 | years = 2017–present | height = 181 cm | weight = 63 kg | blood = O | agency = Cube Entertainment | associated = Wooseok X Kuanlin Wanna One | sns = }} Lai Kuan Lin (라이관린; or Kuanlin) is a Taiwanese rapper under Cube Entertainment. He is best known for finishing 7th in Produce 101 Season 2 making him a member of the project group Wanna One. He is also a member of the unit Wooseok X Kuanlin with PENTAGON's Wooseok. Career '2017–2019: Wanna One' In 2017, he was a contestant on Mnet's survival show Produce 101 Season 2. He finished in 7th place thus making him a member of the project group Wanna One. The group debuted on August 7, 2017 with their first mini album 1X1=1 (To Be One) and concluded activities following their final concert on January 27, 2019. '2019: Wooseok X Kuanlin, legal dispute with Cube' Following Wanna One's disbandment, Kuanlin became a member of the unit duo Wooseok X Kuanlin, alongside PENTAGON's Wooseok. They debuted on March 11 with the release of their first mini album 9801.Soompi: Cube Entertainment Announces Debut Of New Unit Group With 1st Teaser On July 20, he requested to terminate his contract with Cube EntertainmentNaver News: "韓 활동 포기 생각 없어" 라이관린, 큐브 상대 심문 공판 출석, the reason being Cube violated the norms of the contract, and he had his management rights sold to a third-party company.Soompi: Lai Kuanlin's Legal Reps explain termination request for contract with Cube However, Cube affirmed that there was no legal cause to terminate the contractStar News: 라이관린vs큐브 전속계약 분쟁 23일 첫 재판 열린다, and that they would plan to respond actively to the allegation by legal means.MengNews: Lai Kuanlin looking to leaveNaver News: 라이관린 취소통보 "韓 행사 16시간 전 연락 받아, 당혹스럽다" On August 7, 2019, the first questioning between Kuanlin's representatives and Cube started on the Seoul Central District Court.Soompi: Courts Set Date For 1st Questioning Between Lai Kuanlin And Cube Entertainment On November 21, 2019, Kuanlin's request was dismissed by the court, with Cube stating there was no reason behind the termination request, despite Kuanlin's side proving otherwise.Newspim: 큐브 "라이관린 전속계약 정지 가처분신청 기각…해결방안 모색할 것" Soompi: Court dismisses Lai Kuanlin's request to end contract with Cube Entertainment This in turn caused an outrage on behalf of Kuanlin's fans on social media, using the hashtag #StandByKuanlinTwitter: #StandByKuanlin, demanding the liberation of Kuanlin from the company. Filmography Movies * A Little Thing Called First Love (2019) Reality shows * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - contestant Music video appearances * Soyeon - "Jelly" (2017) Endorsements * Dr Jart+ (2018) * L'Oréal Paris China (2019) * Xylis (2019) Trivia * He reveals that he can speak three languages, Chinese, English, and Korean. * To him, it's really hard to pronounce the word 족발 (Jok-bal). ** It's one of his favorite foods, but he's afraid of pronouncing it so he asks for 보쌈 (Bo-ssam) instead. * He moved to South Korea to pursue a K-Pop career. * He has trained in Cube Entertainment for 6 months. If including Produce 101 Season 2, it has been 10 months. * The teachers noted that he can rap better in Korean than in English. * He admires PENTAGON's Wooseok. ** This was further noted by the fact he mentioned him in his acceptance speech in the finale of Produce 101 Season 2. Gallery Lai Kuan Lin Produce 101 Promo 1.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (1) Lai Kuan Lin Produce 101 Promo 2.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (2) Lai Kuan Lin Produce 101 Promo 3.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (3) Lai Kuan Lin Produce 101 Promo 4.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (4) Lai Kuan Lin Produce 101 Promo 5.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (5) Wanna One Lai Kuan Lin debut profile photo.png|Debut profile photo Wanna One Lai Kuan Lin Nothing Without You promo photo.png|''1-1=0 (Nothing Without You)'' Wanna One Lai Kuan Lin 0 1=1 (I Promise You) promo photo.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Wanna One Lai Kuan Lin Light promo photo.png|"Light" Wanna One Lai Kuan Lin Light promo photo 2.png|"Light" (2) Wanna One Lai Kuan Lin 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo No.1.png|No.1 unit photo for 1÷x=1 (Undivided) Wanna One No.1 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' No.1 photo unit (with Park Ji Hoon, Bae Jin Young) Wanna One Lai Kuan Lin 1÷x=1 (Undivided) group promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Wanna One Lai Kuan Lin 1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny) group promo photo.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny)'' KUANLIN 9801 promo photo.png|''9801'' KUANLIN_9801_promo_photo_2.png|''9801'' (2) KUANLIN_9801_promo_photo_3.png|''9801'' (3) KUANLIN_9801_promo_photo_4.png|''9801'' (4) References Official links * Instagram * Weibo Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Wanna One Category:Wooseok X Kuanlin Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Cube Entertainment Category:Lai Kuan Lin